Uchiha's Cherry
by Starfire93
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha finds himself coming to Sakura's rescue by accident, will he be able to resist claiming the pinkette for himself? The story of Sasuke and Sakura falling in love during the blank period.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy! I don't own any of Naruto! New chapter every Saturday!**

—

"I'll see you when I get back." Sasuke Uchiha's dark, masculine voice told Sakura one day, after the fourth Shinobi world war.

The pinkette blinked as he poked her forehead and walked out, onto the path of his travels to rectify his sins.

Sakura Haruno blushed.

That forehead poke…

Did that mean that maybe…...just maybe…. Sasuke finally saw her as more than a pest?

"Sasuke…." Sakura breathed, watching the handsome Uchiha until he disappeared from sight.

Maybe there was still hope.

Only time would tell.

—-

And so, after Sasuke's departure, the days began to pass.

Turning to weeks….

Turning to months…

Sasuke's travels eventually brought him to a small village, far from Konoha, where he rented a room.

By chance, Sakura arrived in that same remote village on a special mission from Naruto and Tsunade, to work at the little village's hospital and train new medical kunoichis.

After one particularly long day, Sasuke found himself eating at the little town's most popular restaurant.

He was served the rice balls he had ordered when he just happened to look over…..

His onyx orbs widened.

"Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke blinked, doing a double take.

Yes, that was Sakura Haruno sitting at the sake bar, talking to a handsome man with brown hair.

What was she doing in this little village?

Was she following him?

Sasuke started to narrow his eyes when he saw the hospital clearance badge on her shirt for identification.

Oh.

So, she was working here.

That made sense.

Sasuke tried to go back to eating his meal.

However, he found it hard to concentrate….

He had fully intended to see Sakura when he got back to the village one day, but not today….

Was her skirt always so short?

Were her lips always so pink?

And who was this creep she was talking to?

Was that really her date?

Not that he cared, but Sakura could do better.

Sasuke didn't like the looks of him, his eyes, his body language, he looked at Sakura like she was prey.

When Sakura's drink came, she turned away to get her purse for a split second and….

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Did that man's arm just move…...over her drink?

Sasuke quickly finished his rice balls.

The Uchiha male didn't move from the table, he wouldn't interrupt Sakura's date on a mere suspicion, but…

If…

The couple talked and laughed for a few more minutes…..

Sakura stood to leave, when she suddenly stumbled and the man smirked, putting a hand way too low on her back to steady her.

Sasuke grimaced.

He was right, that loser just slipped something in her drink!

"Here, let me walk you home." Sasuke heard the man say with a malicious grin as he stood and quickly hurried her out of sight, crushing the pinkette against him.

Sakura was a very strong woman, a good kunoichi, but no one could fight in her current state.

It made Sasuke's blood boil that after all the battles she had been through and as noble as her heart was, she was going to be violated by this…. _creep._

Sakura deserved better than that.

Sasuke slammed money down on the table and left the restaurant in one smooth motion, he could see Sakura and her "date" making their way down the street.

"Hey! Sakura!" Sasuke called.

The pair turned around.

Sakura swayed against the man, her eyes dilated and drowsy, but, she was happy to see Sasuke anywhere, anytime.

"Sas-uke?!" Sakura slurred.

Sasuke scowled.

Whatever this guy gave her must have been really strong.

"Hey buddy, I don't know who you are, but she's had too much, so, I really need to get her home…." The man said with an annoyed frown.

"And it's all your fault." Sasuke growled.

The man tried to feign surprise but Sasuke could see guilt shimmer across his eyes. "What?"

"I saw you slip something in her drink! Get away from her!" Sasuke snarled through gritted teeth.

People like this guy made Sasuke want to puke.

"Look pal, we were just trying to have a little fun. Who are you, anyway?" The man said, pulling Sakura tighter against him.

The pinkette put a hand to her head.

Suddenly, she saw two Sasukes instead of one as her vision double and it was making her queasy.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the village hidden in the leaves. I used to call myself an avenger and if you don't step away from her, I may have to wear that title again tonight." Sasuke hissed dangerously, turning in the streetlight so the man could see the glint of the sword strapped to Sasuke's back.

The Uchiha heir and the rapist stared each other down.

Ultimately, the other man was a coward and he decided that Sakura wasn't worth battling a trained Konoha Shinobi over, much less Sasuke Uchiha.

"Fine, buddy, she's all yours." The man snarled in disgust, pushing Sakura into the street towards Sasuke.

"H-hey!" Sakura yelped in surprise, her reflexes were so slowed she couldn't catch herself.

Sasuke growled in anger at the man, and he would have chased him down, but he was too focused on catching Sakura before she hurt herself.

Gracefully, Sasuke scooped her into his arms before her body collided with the ground.

Sasuke's face turned to one of disgust when the impact caused Sakura to vomit in the street, but he held her tight until she was finished, pulling her hair out of her face.

This wasn't Sakura's fault.

This wasn't Sakura's choice.

"Sa-Sasuke…." The pinkette panted afterwards.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's heart racing.

He wondered if he should take her to a hospital?

They might blame this on her and she could lose her job….

"Here, let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke said, lifting her into his arms.

Hopefully she would improve with some rest.

He had no idea where she was staying in the village, so, he took her back to the place he was renting.

Sakura breathed heavily like she had been running while Sasuke closed the door and took off his gear.

"Sakura, I'm going to get you some clean clothes, ok?" Sasuke asked, wanting her consent.

"Sa-suke…...Kakashi said…... Naruto…..Naruto can't each lunch…." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, she was really out of it.

He took a deep breath and began to slide Sakura's soiled top off.

Then her skirt….

The Uchiha male ignored his own pulse as it sped up when Sakura was down to her pink lace bra and panties.

He started when he felt a jolt run through his groin as she writhed, threatening to open her legs and show him her most intimate places.

Sasuke was not ready for that.

He was traveling.

He did not have time for that, right now, maybe ever.

He quickly placed once of his clean shirts over her head.

Sasuke drew in a breath when he realized the shirt ended tantalizingly high across her legs.

At least it was better than before.

He scooped the high pinkette up in his arms, trying to ignore what touching her bare legs felt like, trying to ignore the way she looked at him, even in her drugged haze.

Sasuke placed her into his bed, tucking her in carefully.

"But you gave your lunch to Naruto…..to help him….." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked the pinkette as her eyes started to close.

"You're a good guy…..Sasuke." Sakura murmured before she fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke stood beside of her, just staring down for a minute.

What had he done?

He shouldn't have gotten involved.

He didn't have time for this.

But, he was really glad he had been there, and Sakura would leave in the morning, so, it was alright.

Like a gentleman, Sasuke slept in his clothes, on the small sofa in the room, across from Sakura.

As he rolled over, he scowled in annoyance at the bulge in his pants from earlier that had still not completely gone away…. heard Sakura's whispered words replay through his brain over and over….

Sasuke scowled.

He had pushed Sakura and all of his past out of his mind, he was focused on his travels, and then Sakura just happened to show up in this village and just happened to need help….

And now he couldn't sleep thinking about how much he had actually wanted to see her while he traveled…...

How much her words, her eyes pulled at his heart tonight, beckoned him, enticed him, body and mind…..

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura was so annoying.

—

Morning came and Sakura woke slowly with a pounding headache.

She remembered her date…..and she had a drink….but after that…not much.

She panicked when she realized she didn't recognize the room she was in, quickly sitting up in bed.

"It's ok. You're safe here." Sasuke's voice came from behind her.

Sakura whirled around, pink hair fuzzed, eyes red, to see Sasuke, as handsome and as flawless as ever, perched on the chair across the room.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura yelped in surprise.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

Sasuke didn't know what to say and Sakura was trying to remember how she got here.

The pinkette's cheeks turned red as she asked. "Um…...did we….?"

What had she done?!

She finally had a night with Sasuke and she was so wasted she didn't remember!

Sakura began to hate herself until realization dawned on the Uchiha.

Sasuke's cheeks also flushed a pale shade of pink, his eyes wide as he quickly explained, "No! No, it wasn't like that! That loser you went out with slipped something in your drink and I called him out on it! You puked all over yourself, and I didn't know where your place was, so I brought you here and cleaned you up." Sasuke explained.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's kindness. "Oh, um, thank you, Sasuke, that was very kind."

Kind.

That wasn't a word for Sasuke Uchiha, was it?

Sasuke had work to do, she was better, she could go on her way now.

Sasuke tried to resist the warm, melting feeling he received from her smile.

"You're here for work?" Sasuke asked.

He wanted to kick himself.

Why did he ask that?

Like it mattered.

Like he cared.

"Yeah, Naruto and Tsunade sent me here for a few weeks. I take it you're just traveling through?" Sakura asked as she stood and stretched.

Enough small talk, he needed to get to work for the day.

Sasuke felt himself want to salivate at the outline of her breasts through that thin shirt.

"Actually, I'll be hanging around here for a bit too."

Stupid!

Why did he say that?!

Sakura tied Sasuke's shirt to not be so baggy and slipped on her skirt, which was still wearable, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll see you around, sometime?" Sakura asked as she walked towards his door.

For some reason, Sasuke's heart sped up.

It was like Sakura leaving with no set time when they would meet again when they were in this village was causing him to panic.

And it made him angry to see Sakura with that other man last night….

For reasons Sasuke didn't yet understand…..

He had many things to do and couldn't afford any distraction at all, so he hated himself when he blurted out, almost screaming at the pinkette, his onyx eyes wide….

" **Would you like to have dinner tonight?!"**

Sakura blinked.

She was shocked, happily shocked.

Sasuke stood in agony as her teasingly pink lips gave him a bright, happy smile while she replied, "Oh, yeah Sasuke! That'd be awesome! See you at seven!"

And in a single click, the door closed.

She was gone.

Sasuke's eyes were still wide as he sunk down in the chair.

He had his travels to complete, his sins to rectify.

But he couldn't possibly have let Sakura go again, not like this.

He had just asked her out…..

What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2 - Red Lipstick

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every Saturday!**

—

What was he thinking?

What was he doing?

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he walked back to his small room after a long day's work.

6 o' clock.

His date with Sakura was in one hour.

He didn't have time for a date!

Sasuke Uchiha did not date.

He sighed in self-loathing as he walked up the stairs, opened his door, and entered his room.

He looked in the bathroom mirror and scowled.

His scowl remained as he changed out of his dirty clothes, took a shower, and dressed.

He combed his spiky hair and narrowed his eyes at himself.

 _You loser._ He thought.

 _What do you think is going to happen, anyway?_

Sasuke's scowl deepened when a split second vision of Sakura, clad only in her pink panties and lace bra, writhing on his chair, whispering words of fond memories from years long ago, flashed through his mind.

The unwelcome pull on his heartstrings and surge of heat to his loins made Sasuke growl.

No.

Just dinner and that was it.

He didn't have time for this.

—-

As soon as her shift at the hospital ended, Sakura raced to her apartment and readied herself for her date with Sasuke.

Once she was dressed, she fixed her hair, and put on a bit of her favorite perfume, sweet and fruity.

She glanced over on the bathroom counter to a small tube.

Red lipstick.

She had bought it on a whim at the village's general store a couple weeks ago, just to try something new.

She had never worn it out in public before, it wasn't really her usual look.

But….

Sakura grinned.

She had a date with Sasuke Uchiha, the man who was almost impossible to read, who showed no emotion, but in reality, felt everything very deeply, the man who had always pushed her away but at the same time, held her heart in his very hands.

Tonight wasn't a usual night.

The pinkette reached over and picked the tube of lipstick up, opened it, and applied it carefully.

Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror.

It looked good on her.

The lipstick contrasted nicely with her pink and red outfit, highlighted her silky hair and green eyes, framed her pale face, made her teeth appear whiter.

Would Sasuke like it?

Who knew?

She still didn't really know if Sasuke liked _her_ or not…...

Sakura looked over at the clock.

6:45.

The pinkette grabbed her purse, locked her door, and headed to meet Sasuke.

Time to find out….

—

The restaurant in which Sasuke and Sakura's chance meeting had taken place was also the setting of their first date.

Not only was it the best restaurant in the village…..

It was the only restaurant in the village, besides a couple stand-up ramen shops.

Sasuke arrived early and secured a table.

As he sat waiting, he felt nervous, jittery, but he didn't know why.

It was only Sakura.

What did he have to be anxious about?

Outside, the pinkette approached the entrance….

She spoke with a hostess at the front and was taken to Sasuke's table.

One minute he was looking nervously at the menu, even though he already knew his order, the next….

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura called, in her sweet, high-pitched voice as she was seated across from him.

"Sa-ku-ra…" Sasuke nodded, greeting his old teammate.

Onyx eyes widened as he looked at Sakura, her hair combed neatly down, pink and red dress on, green eyes sparkling.

Sasuke could smell just a hint of her perfume from across the table…...flowery, fruity, fresh…..fun.

Annoyingly intoxicating.

If Sakura was a scent, Sasuke thought she would be that exact same perfume.

It was like it had been made for her.

And her lips…..

Not pink anymore, no.

Tonight they were red, blood red.

And it worked.

The Uchiha male found Sakura's red lips to be a huge turn on, that heated sensation surging back to his groin as she smiled at him.

At that moment, it clicked in Sasuke's brain…..Sakura wasn't a girl anymore…..she was a woman.

And she was here, in front of him.

He opened his mouth to speak and Sasuke wondered if she still….still…..

"So, how was your day?" Sasuke asked, realizing how long the silence was, how long he had been drinking her in.

 _Loser!_

 _What a lame thing to say!_

Sakura laughed. "My day was fine, Sasuke. How was yours?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned pink.

His thoughts raced.

 _Say something that sounds better, she's going to think you're an idiot._

"Another day closer to rectifying my sins and working to repair all the damage I've caused." Sasuke said seriously, scowling.

 _Too much!_

"Oh, I see." Sakura frowned. She didn't really know what to say to that.

The waiter came and an awkward silence passed between the couple after they placed their order.

 _Now she thinks you're bitter! Just talk to her!_

 _Say something!_

Sasuke's mind raced.

He didn't know how to talk to women.

Or really, anyone, for that matter.

Sasuke was a loner with few friends and few hangouts.

Polite, friendly conversation wasn't a skill he practiced often.

"Do you like the village?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

It was dull, yes, but it gave them something to talk about.

"At first, I thought it was too small, but now, I really kind of enjoy it, you know? It's nice. It's quiet. It's a good break from Konoha!" Sakura laughed.

The warmth of her smile and the redness of her lips…

Sasuke resisted an unsettling urge to lean over the table and pull her closer…..

When he was silent, Sakura spoke again, "But I'm sure you've traveled to many quiet places, Sasuke-kun."

"Not as many as you think." Sasuke replied.

As their meals came and they began to eat, Sakura said quietly, sadly, to Sasuke, "Everyone misses you, back home."

Sasuke seemed to look at Sakura and see her, really her, for the first time in years, as memories flooded his brain.

Nostalgia, hopes, dreams, regrets, rushing at him all at once.

After a few seconds, he recovered.

Home.

That is what they could talk about.

"How is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

And then they were off.

Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of their dinner talking about Konoha, what had changed, what hadn't, how friends and comrades were doing now, political news from the neighboring lands, it was all there.

And it was going great.

Sakura laughed.

Sasuke chuckled.

They had never really sat down like this, and, talked to each other, connected with each other.

And there was a connection…..

When their conversation would ebb, they would exchange glances with each other, Sakura's as warm as ever, and Sasuke's usual stoicness a bit softer now.

Both hearts felt a pull across the table.

Sakura had always felt it, but now, Sasuke's cold, outer shell was on the verge of crumbling away.

All through dinner, that perfume and those red lips taunted him, beckoned him…

Sasuke never went after women, although plenty had gone after him.

Sakura confessed her love to him before, but, that was years ago.

Were her feelings still the same?

As they talked, a pang of fear hit Sasuke's heart.

If Sakura still loved him, why had she been on a date the night before?

Rage flooded through his veins while he carried on his talk with the pinkette.

Of course, he spurned Sakura, several times over.

Of course, she would move on, she should move on.

Selfishly, if that was what last night was, it angered Sasuke greatly….

Made him want to claim the pinkette for his own…..Remind her who she had given her heart to, who she belonged to…..

Sa-ku-ra….

Sasuke found himself feeling disappointed when he noticed after some time that they had somehow finished their dinner.

Sakura didn't say it, but she felt the same.

Neither were ready for their evening to end.

The waiter arrived with the check and Sasuke quickly paid.

"Oh, Sasuke, you don't have to do that." Sakura said, grabbing her purse to get some money out.

"We're on a date, Sakura." The Uchiha male replied quickly.

There was a seriousness in his voice that surprised both of them.

Sasuke blinked at Sakura, shocked at how suddenly and how forcefully he had said that.

Sasuke wanted to kick himself.

He was hoping to just pass this dinner off as a shared meal between comrades, although, he knew in his heart, that was not the truth.

Sakura's cheeks flushed almost as red as her lips.

The pinkette wanted to jump for joy.

Sasuke had invited her out to dinner on an _official date_.

Did that mean…..did that mean she had a chance with him?

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura nodded.

"You're welcome." Sasuke replied as they both stood.

So formal…...so polite with each other when both minds raced with thoughts neither of them would dare speak, each heart longing for the other….

Now what?

Although they had been talking for hours, it was still early enough.

But this village was so small…..

In Konoha, Sasuke could have taken his little cherry blossom for dessert, or, on a walk through the park, or, to have a cup of sake….

But here…..

Everything was already closed here, the restaurant workers were sweeping up for the night, the village dark and silent.

No, not yet.

He was not ready to end this night yet.

Sasuke had to think of something!

"It's pretty dark, mind if I walk you home?" Sasuke asked once they left the restaurant.

Sakura wanted to laugh.

She knew Sasuke was just making an excuse to be with her longer. Sasuke was aware that she was perfectly capable of protecting herself.

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke, that'd be great!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke tried to smile back, but distracting thoughts kept assaulting his mind.

They resumed their conversation as they walked back to Sakura's place, but the silence, and all the shadowy corners…..

What if Sakura just fell into his arms?

That red lipstick smeared all over her face as he kissed her over and over…..

No light anywhere, no one would see…..

Their hands pulling at each other's clothes….

His skin on hers…...

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached Sakura's door.

She took out her key and looked up at Sasuke.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He seemed to be even more handsome in the night…..

If that was possible.

Sakura didn't really know what to say, the tension between the two almost tangible, a thousand unspoken words left her fumbling to form a few short sentences…... and she didn't want to overstep her bounds with Sasuke…...didn't want to make assumptions about what tonight meant.

Onyx eyes watched her carefully as she spoke, focusing on those red lips that smiled at him, that creamy, pale skin, "Well, thanks for the evening, Sasuke. It was good to catch up."

Sasuke stared, blinking.

Catch up?

She thought this was all just to CATCH UP?

Sasuke's gaze turned into a glare, dark and dangerous.

Sakura grew afraid.

"Sasuke?...mmmf!" The pinkette asked apprehensively, squealing in surprise when Sasuke stepped forward and crushed his lips against her own, finally tasting those soft pink petals covered by the ruby glaze of her lipstick.

Sakura's heart almost exploded.

Was Sasuke really kissing her?!

She melted against his lips, laying one hand on his chest, cupping his face with the other, pulling him closer.

There was nothing she would hold back from Sasuke.

Sasuke growled into their kiss at how receptive she was, her lips even more addicting than he had envisioned.

He nipped her, pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth to explore as his hands went up to firmly grasp her waist and pull her into his arms.

He wanted to claim the pinkette, to show her who she belonged to….

Those same annoying thoughts beat at his mind….

He couldn't.

And at the height of the passion in their kiss, he slowly pulled away, leaving them both gasping for breath.

Not now, not like this.

Sakura's eyes were hazy, Sasuke was panting as they separated and looked at each other.

Sakura didn't know why he had kissed her, why he pulled away, only that her heart ached, her body throbbed…..all for him, only for him.

Sasuke couldn't afford any more distractions from his goal.

He had a nice evening, they had a nice evening, but now it was time to get back to business.

He turned from Sakura and started to walk away.

But it felt like someone was standing on his chest…..

He couldn't stand it.

The pinkette wanted to sink to the ground in disappointment and despair.

Was that it?

Sasuke just took her out to dinner, kissed her lips until they ached, and now he was going to disappear again?

She couldn't stand it.

No.

"Tomorrow at seven?" Sasuke called, still panting, once he was a few feet away, turning his head to hear Sakura's answer.

A relieved, hopeful smile lit up Sakura's face, her lipstick smeared across her mouth as she replied breathlessly, "Tomorrow at seven."

—-

Both lovers laid down that night, each in their separate beds, separate homes, and thought only of each other.

Sakura had known since she was a child that she loved Sasuke and she always would.

Feelings for Sakura had occurred to Sasuke years ago, but he had shoved them away, locked them deep, down inside.

Now, since Sakura had been thrust in front of him, years later, at a moment he least expected, he felt helpless, trapped, and exhilaratingly happy….

The onyx-eyed male rolled onto his back, unable to sleep.

Sasuke Uchiha was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3 - Thank You, Sakura

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every week!**

—

The next day, at seven o' clock, Sakura once again sat opposite of Sasuke at a small table in the village's tiny restaurant.

At first, the conversation was a little awkward but it was much less tense than the night before.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura spoke of the previous evening's heated kiss.

They didn't need to.

Each knew what the other wanted.

Sakura had decided to test Sasuke again.

The pinkette didn't miss the lust in Sasuke's eyes as he watched her sip her drink.

She had chosen a dress tonight that was pink, with a neckline cut just low enough to hint at her modest cleavage, just low enough to test Sasuke's resolve.

Sasuke felt rage flow through his body as he watched Sakura laugh innocently while they ate, playing coy with those red, painted lips.

She knew how much he had liked them last night.

And so, she had dared to apply the same lipstick again, teasing him, taunting him as they spoke.

Sasuke struggled not to think about how good those lips would taste as the waitress came with the check.

Just like the night before, Sakura reached for her purse, but tonight, the Uchiha male simply gave her a commanding look.

Sakura smiled softly and retracted her hand.

Sasuke paid attention to how pleased she looked, tucking a wispy strand of pink hair behind her ear demurely, her cheeks tinted a soft rose color.

So, it was really true.

She still wanted to be his.

"I should walk you home again. It's not safe when it's this dark." Sasuke said as they left the restaurant.

Tonight he wasn't asking her, he was telling her.

"Oh yeah, thanks, Sasuke. Good idea!" Sakura chirped happily.

Sasuke could tell Sakura anything he wanted, as long as it involved the two of them being together.

—

"Mmm…" Sakura purred into their kiss as Sasuke pushed her roughly up against the door to her small apartment.

The Uchiha male held her like something precious, something fragile, firmly but gently grasping her by the waist.

Sakura felt tingles run over her skin when soft strands of raven-black hair brushed over her face and neck, as Sasuke nipped at her red, painted lips.

Sakura's perfume made him dizzy with lust and her lips tasted like cherries, the pinkette could hear him panting for breath between their passionate kisses.

The walk home had gone well.

The couple exchanged quiet, polite conversation…

Both of them were waiting….

The anticipation had built as they grew closer and closer to Sakura's…..

Once they had arrived outside her door, Sasuke took his opportunity and eagerly began to claim Sakura's cherry lips again.

He found the taste addicting, her perfume intoxicating…..

Where was his discipline?

Where was his self-restraint?

Sasuke crushed his lips against Sakura's one last time and pulled away with a gasp.

Both the Uchiha heir and the pinkette panted for breath as Sasuke lowered his forehead to rest against Sakura's, his hands still holding her waist.

"Sasuke….." Sakura whispered breathlessly.

"We can't." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura's half-lidded green eyes met his lusty, onyx gaze, "Why not?"

"Not here. Not now." Sasuke said, the lust leaving his gaze, replaced by sadness and longing.

Sakura pouted as Sasuke kissed her one last time, slowly, gently, before he pulled back, reluctantly letting go of her waist.

"Tomorrow at seven?"

"Tomorrow at seven." Sakura sighed, watching the man she loved walk away, to his temporary home.

After all these years, she was so close.

 _So close._

She just had to make Sasuke see that the time and place didn't matter, when he was with her, he _was_ home.

—-

And the next night, at seven, Sakura and Sasuke went to the same restaurant and shared a meal together again.

Later, they shared their same intense kiss.

Sasuke broke it off again before Sakura invited him inside her home.

The following night, same time, same dinner, same kiss.

Sasuke and Sakura's nightly dates in the small village continued for nearly two weeks.

One evening, though, Sakura found herself sitting alone in the restaurant.

The pinkette pouted and looked at the time.

7:10.

Sasuke was never late.

What happened?

—-

Inside the small room Sasuke was renting, the Uchiha male groaned as he struggled to patch up the wound he received during his day's work with a makeshift bandage.

Sweat beaded on his skin from the pain as blood oozed through the gauze he pressed over his torn, broken flesh.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

It was deeper than he thought.

Too bad.

He couldn't miss his date with Sakura, he would have to tend to this later.

Grimacing as he pulled his shirt back on, he limped out the door, trying not to clutch at his side.

Tonight he would have to cut it short.

—

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke walked in, now fifteen minutes late, trying not to wince as he sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, Sakura." He said in a tense voice through gritted teeth.

The pinkette's green eyes widened in concern.

Something was very off here…

Sasuke was late and he looked horrible.

His skin was a sickly gray color, sweat here and there, his face taut and strained.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked immediately.

Sakura had spent years observing Sasuke.

Did he really think she wouldn't notice?

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go ahead and order." Sasuke rasped, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Sakura looked over the table and her eyes widened.

Sasuke's temporary bandage did nothing for his wound and she could see a dark red spot soaking through his black shirt.

"Sasuke, you're hurt!" Sakura hissed.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Sasuke said quickly, covering his injury with his hand, wincing as his fingertips accidentally brushed it.

"Sasuke, we've got to go. Come on," Sakura said, standing up and walking over.

"No! I don't like hospitals!" Sasuke resisted as Sakura pulled him carefully up, slinging one of his arms over her shoulders.

"I've got enough supplies at home to care for this myself, Sasuke. Apparently, Uchihas don't know much about first aid." Sakura smirked, eyeing the failing bandage Sasuke had devised.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pinkette as they left the restaurant and hobbled towards Sakura's.

Heh.

Sakura was so annoying.

Secretly, Sasuke was happy she had noticed.

He didn't want anyone but her to help him.

—

"Gahh! Enough! Stop it, Sakura!" Sasuke hissed as Sakura skillfully stitched Sasuke's wound.

"Sasuke, be still!" Sakura scolded him as she finished.

Sasuke growled as she applied the antiseptic, clutching his hand over her own with a snarl.

Sakura just glared back, "Do you want to die from infection?"

Sasuke breathed hard for a minute as the pain ebbed away, but he said nothing.

Sakura handed him an anti-inflammatory.

Sasuke just scowled.

"If you take this, it will help with the pain. It'll give you time to rest so you can heal." Sakura explained, pushing her hand closer to his mouth.

Did Sasuke really think she would give up because he glared at her?

"Fine." Sasuke growled reluctantly, taking the pill from Sakura.

He swallowed it, drinking a small glass of water afterwards.

Time to rest….

Sakura wasn't kidding.

Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke found himself unable to keep his eyes open.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Sakura standing over him, unfolding a blanket and spreading it over his body….

—-

It was the middle of the night when Sasuke woke.

He blinked slowly.

No, more time had passed.

He could feel it.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura's wall calendar.

Each day had been marked off….

The fifteenth was crossed off!

It was the sixteenth!

That meant he had been out for more than a day!

He sat up too fast and grit his teeth.

His side was much better, but it was still very sore.

Sakura had removed his shirt when she gave him his stitches.

He noticed that she had changed his bandage while he was sleeping but she had not bothered with replacing his shirt…

Was that because she enjoyed looking at his lean, muscular body?

Sasuke smirked.

Then he frowned.

No, it was probably just to let the wound breathe.

Although, no blood had come through the bandage this time.

He was healing.

And, for that, he was grateful to Sakura.

Sakura?

Where was Sakura?

In the dark room, the curtains were just barely cracked, letting in a sliver of moonlight.

But, in the shadows, Sasuke could make out the silhouette of the sleeping pinkette as she snoozed in bed.

Sasuke felt his will crumbling, an overwhelming urge to go to her taking over him.

Slowly and carefully, he stood and walked over to Sakura's bed.

He laid on top of the covers and gently stroked the pinkette's cheek as she slept.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered to the sleeping woman in the darkness, onyx eyes soft. "Thank you….for everything."

He quickly removed his hand when Sakura hummed and stirred, reaching over in her sleep, she pulled him instinctively closer, lost in a dream, "Sas-uke….."

Sasuke allowed himself to smile softly and without loosening her grip or pushing her away, he slid under the covers with her, to let her get closer to him.

Immediately, onyx eyes dilated, and Sasuke's face grew flush as his heart began to race.

That was a mistake.

Sakura purred in her sleep and nestled into his arms.

But, from the soft press of her breasts against his chest, the smooth sweep of her bare legs brushing against him, the open, velvety soft curves of her smooth hips, he quickly realized…

Sakura was in his arms, very asleep…..

And very naked.

Sasuke swallowed hard.

The woman that he loved and desired so was ready for the taking, dreaming of belonging to him.

He couldn't get away without waking Sakura up.

He couldn't sleep like this!

What was a Uchiha heir to do?


	4. Chapter 4 - Now?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! New chapter every week!**

—

Sasuke struggled to keep his breath even as she cuddled him close, naked.

Sakura's sexy, low purr and the feel of her warm, soft skin didn't help.

Neither did the sweet scent of her hair.

Sasuke watched her in the darkness….

Maybe he should just try to leave.

He was a Shinobi and Shinobis knew stealth.

Slowly, ever so slowly, and as gently as he possibly could, he started to move his body just an inch away from Sakura…..

The strong kuniochi seemed to sense she might lose him, so she tightened her grip in her sleep.

Sasuke scowled.

One more inch, then she'd let go.

He began to scoot away again and found himself being completely constricted by her bare legs, the her arms…..

Sakura kept squeezing until her entire body was holding Sasuke in bed with her.

Sasuke sighed.

Great, now he really was trapped AND she was cutting off his circulation.

Sasuke grit his teeth and dared to raise a hand up, attempting to delicately pry one of her arms off of his chest.

Carefully, he pulled on it as best he could without making a sound.

Sasuke managed to move Sakura's arm an entire two inches before the pinkette shuddered and asked in her sleep, "hmmmmm?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stayed as still as a board, hoping Sakura would just settle down and go back to sleep…

"Mmmm?" Sakura asked again, waking up a little more, her soft hand ghosting over Sasuke's chiseled abdomen, feeling the solid, smooth body she was laying on top of.

Sasuke's muscles ripples at the touch of her soft fingertips.

The pinkette slowly blinked her eyes open.

Was this still…..a dream…..

No!

Sakura's green eyes widened as she became fully conscious and realized she wasn't asleep….

"Sasuke!" The pinkette exclaimed, immediately looking up, her shocked expression meeting his.

Green eyes gazed into onyx orbs.

Sasuke was mortified.

Sakura was awake!

She probably thought he was some pervert or something!

Sakura was mortified.

Sasuke was really in her bed and she was naked!

Both stammered awkwardly.

"I…..I didn't realize…."

"N-no…..I shouldn't have taken off my nightshirt…."

"I'm…..I, uh…."

"Really, i-it's alright!"

"I just wanted to be close to you!" Sasuke almost shouted.

The stammering stopped.

Sakura blinked innocently at him. "What?"

Sasuke sighed. "I just…...I just wanted to be close to you. I woke up and saw you asleep, so I came over. You already grabbed me by the time I knew that…."

Sasuke was so embarrassed his cheeks were almost apple red.

Noble, stoic, emotionless Sasuke embarrassed….

The pinkette found that amusing.

"Knew that…..?" Sakura smirked.

"That….." Sasuke alluded.

"What?" Sakura asked innocently.

"You know 'what', Sakura." Sasuke scowled at her.

"That I'm sleeping naked?" Sakura whispered in his ear, laying her head down in the crook of his neck.

Sasuke could leave now, he didn't have to stay anymore just to let Sakura sleep.

Yes, he could leave technically, but he felt like his body was frozen in place on that bed, in her arms.

Now that Sasuke had literally crawled into her bed, the pinkette wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this.

The pinkette turned her cherry lips to Sasuke's neck and began to plant sweet, sensual kisses there.

Her lips curved into a smile as she heard Sasuke's breath hitch at the contact, felt his body stiffen.

She resumed stroking his chest and abdomen with her hand, swiftly sliding her knee up, letting her calve dangle across Sasuke, her toes gently passing over the forming bulge in his crotch.

"Nngh…..Sakura…..stop! That's enough!" Sasuke protested, pulling her face up to look at him.

Sakura's hair framed her face in soft, feathery, pink strands, highlighting her green eyes as they glimmered in the faint moonlight. "Alright, then. If that's enough, Sasuke."

Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration as the pinkette let go of him and rolled over to settle down, turning her back to him.

He needed to stand up and leave.

To go continue his travels and focus on his personal mission.

He didn't…..

Couldn't…..

Sasuke growled.

He sat up in bed and looked over at Sakura, raven-black hair shadowing his face, onyx orbs giving her a dangerous, lusty glare.

Sakura Haruno.

The most annoying woman in the world.

The only woman in the world to him.

 _For_ him.

"It's not enough." Sasuke growled, grabbing Sakura and pulling her to sit in his lap.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura squealed in surprise as she found herself face-to-face, chest to chest, with the Uchiha heir, his skin touching hers.

"It's never enough." Sasuke threatened, nipping at her plump bottom lip.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura whimpered as his hands grasped her waist, beginning to rub up and down her body.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Sakura's, earning a moan from the pinkette as his hands squeezed her hips.

Sakura brought her hands up to frame Sasuke's face, working her fingers into his soft, black hair.

Sakura pulled away after a long moment to catch her breath. She was both afraid and exhilarated by the intensity of the Uchiha's glare.

"When is it enough, Sasuke?" She asked, stroking his hair.

Sasuke watched her like a predator watches prey.

"When you're mine and mine alone." Sasuke growled.

"I'm yours, Sasuke." Sakura took Sasuke's hands and brushed them over her body, watching the Uchiha male's pupils dilate at the feel of her soft curves, feeling his heart race in his wrists as he listened to what she was saying. "Yours and yours alone."

With a low, satisfied purr, Sasuke kissed the pinkette again. This one much sweeter, more confident than the first.

Sakura blushed as Sasuke's hands came to cup her breasts.

It was just then that she noticed Sasuke was pulling her down on the bed….

—

Sakura was certain of it.

She had Sasuke now.

Heart, mind, body.

She was certain Sasuke would make love to her right then, right there.

It was slow at first.

Sasuke's kiss, at first ferocious, greedy settled into something deeper and more passionate, more sure.

Sakura mewled as his mouth found its way to one of her breasts, nuzzling the soft mound gently before his lips began leaving sharp little kisses here and there.

"Mmm, Sasuke~..." Sakura sighed as Sasuke dared to flick his tongue over a nipple.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he buried his face in Sakura's breasts.

"Sasuke~..." Sakura purred at the heat of his mouth, the softness of his lips.

The pinkette was lost in the moment.

Sasuke wanted Sakura more than he wanted anything, but he knew that this was not the right time to…

Not here.

Not now.

Soon, but not _yet._

Sexual intimacy was not something Sasuke treated casually.

He had a great respect for Sakura.

He wanted their first time together to not only be an act performed to meet a need, to satisfy an urge…..but also a physical expression of their feelings for each other, a tangible representation of their bond and commitment….

Sasuke didn't want to have sex with Sakura.

Sasuke wanted to make love to Sakura.

Sakura yelped as she felt a stinging pain on her right breast as Sasuke nipped her sharply.

"Ahh! What the-!? Sasuke?!" Sakura asked as he pulled away, licking his lips.

Sakura noticed a bright red spot where Sasuke had bitten her, not too hard, just hard enough to leave a mark.

"That's a reminder that you belong to me." Sasuke said, his voice as low and steely as ever.

Sasuke shuddered, her entire body flooded with disappointment.

"Sasuke?" She asked as Sasuke pulled her into his arms and laid down with her.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied as he played with a nearby strand of her hair.

"Why didn't…...we didn't have to stop." Sakura frowned, trying not to sound as disheartened as she was.

"Yes we did." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura pouted up at him. "Why?"

"Because I want our first time to be an expression of how we feel, not just about what we want." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

The pinkette smiled widely, before she snickered, and started to giggle.

Sasuke cracked one eye open and scowled at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're the last person I ever expected to be romantic, Sasuke!" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke smirked and poked her forehead. "And you're just as annoying as ever, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura laughed as Sasuke rolled over with her and held her tight.

Sakura slipped back into sleep first, leaving Sasuke still awake, stroking her hair as he watched her silently and thought.

Ha.

Sasuke Uchiha was not romantic.

Sasuke frowned.

Right?

No.

Right.

Sasuke smiled.

Although, _he_ was right.

After all these years, Sakura was still _so_ annoying.


	5. Chapter 5 - Help

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

— **-**

When morning came, Sasuke woke first.

His onyx orbs watched Sakura, who was still snoozing peacefully on his shoulder.

Sakura would never know, but Sasuke leaned his head down, just a bit, and placed a small, sweet kiss on her forehead.

He wished they could spend the day together, but he knew that wasn't possible.

He dressed silently, and after he strapped his sword to his back, he walked over to the door.

Before he took his leave, he glanced over at Sakura one last time.

The pinkette stirred in her sleep, half-conscious.

Her green eyes opened just a crack and she saw Sasuke standing there, watching her, admiring her.

"Tonight at seven?" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke's lips curved into a small smile.

"Tonight at seven." The Uchiha heir replied.

They had developed their own routine now.

Sakura sighed happily as Sasuke left to start his day, knowing that as she went about her shift at the hospital, she would be silently waiting for time to pass until dinner…

—

And in truth, each day, both of them waited for time to pass until dinner…..

Because t dinner, they could see each other again.

The happy couple resumed their daily dinner dates at the small restaurant in the village.

As the days went on, Sasuke's wounds began to heal.

Eventually, his side was better and he had recovered completely.

It did not escape him that Sakura's skills had left him without a scar.

Sasuke thought of her one morning as he touched his side.

Sakura…

How long was it going to be until they were truly together?

Until he could ultimately claim her once and for all as his own?

How long until the right moment arrived?

He should have taken her that wonderful night they slept beside each other.

Maybe he should just march over to her apartment and take her now….

No.

Not like that.

It had to be meaningful.

Whatever the circumstances, wherever the location, the first time Sasuke made love to Sakura, it had to be meaningful.

Sasuke didn't like things that didn't have meaning.

Maybe this evening after dinner, Sasuke would take her on a walk.

They could share a nice walk through the forested path beside the creek that ran through the tiny village.

Maybe they could speak more intimately than in the small, bustling restaurant.

Maybe…

Maybe.

But first, Sasuke had work to do.

He still had to focus on why he was there.

His sins still had to be avenged.

—

"You're that Uchiha punk, aren't you?" The burly man guffawed at Sasuke as the Shinobi brandished his sword threateningly.

Sasuke stood in front of a very tall, very large, loan shark, blocking the evil man's path from a terrified widow and her two weeping children.

"She's paid you all she can. Her husband's dead now. They don't have an income." Sasuke glared at the villain.

Sasuke should know, since he was the one who had killed the woman's husband.

The Uchiha heir did a variety of things in his travels.

Sometimes he did odd jobs for people, sometimes he went on missions for free.

Today, he was helping the impoverished widow of one of his victims break free from the debt collectors attacking her and her children.

"Look, let it go. I'm the last of the powerful Uchiha clan and a trained Shinobi from Konoha. I've served Orochimaru, whose cruelty is legendary. A simple thug like you doesn't want to go against me." Sasuke glowered.

The burly man held his gaze.

He looked over at the cowering woman, her two children huddled behind her skirts.

This Sasuke punk was right.

It was worthless to keep using time and resources to pressure her for money.

She was pathetic.

This Uchiha kid on the other hand…

The Uchiha clan was respected, and that sword Sasuke was holding looked pretty valuable.

The burly man smiled. "Alright. I'll leave her alone and let _you_ pay me back."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm not paying anything to you! No one is! Leave this woman and this village alone!"

"Oh, you'll pay, punk." The burly man laughed as he walked away. "You'll pay dearly."

Sasuke snarled as he watched the man disappear down the street.

Ha.

Yeah, right.

After everything that Sasuke had been though, every battle he had fought, it took a lot more than some small time loan shark to scare him.

As soon as the man was gone, Sasuke humbly asked the widow and her children to forgive him for his cruelty.

With the chain of her husband's debt released and their safety secured, the widow and her children granted Sasuke his wish.

Sasuke smiled.

One more sin rectified.

…...As best it could be.

—

At 5:30 pm Sakura was just finishing her shift at the hospital when the head medical nin informed her that one last patient just checked in.

After the staff placed him in a bed and recorded his vitals, Sakura entered her new patient's room with a bright smile. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno and I'll be—-"

Her voice trailed off.

Her eyes widened in shock.

The burly man whom Sasuke had threatened earlier stood directly in front of her, much too close.

"So you are Sakura Haruno, huh?" He smirked. "You're Uchiha's girl?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and gathered her strength.

This was no patient.

"Who are-" The pinkette began to ask before she was cut off.

Everything went black.

Sakura was a great kunoichi and she possessed tremendous strength….

But that only helped if she saw an attack coming first.

The burly man was so tall and so large he knocked Sakura unconscious with one hard hit of his massive fist, swooping his huge arm all the way past her face and hitting a sensitive spot at the nape of her neck.

The rings on the burly man's fingers cut into her flesh, leaving a trail of crimson red drops.

Sakura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the floor rushed up to meet her.

The burly man just laughed at her lying there, crumpled like a doll.

He bent down and picked her up, slinging the unconscious medical nin over his shoulder and taking her away into the night.

"Told ya, you'd pay. You'll pay dearly." The man chuckled into the darkness, thinking of Sasuke.

—

This time it was Sasuke who sat at the small restaurant alone, wondering where Sakura was.

It was very unlike her not to be on time.

Maybe there had been an emergency at the hospital?

Sasuke shifted in his seat nervously as the clock on the wall reminded him she wasn't there….

5 minutes late…

10 minutes late…

15 minutes late….

30 minutes late!

That was it!

Sasuke groaned in irritation and stood up from the table, he left the restaurant and swiftly made his way to the village's small hospital.

It was quite busy this evening and after a few vain attempts to stop a staff member and ask, Sasuke finally wandered up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Sakura Haruno." Sasuke told the receptionist.

He spoke quickly.

The girl looked at him, glanced through a few files and blinked.

"Her last patient was in room four." She informed Sasuke, pointing to the last open door at the end of the hall. "But that's strange, her shift ended two hours ago and she didn't fill out his patient report."

The receptionist frowned.

Sasuke scowled.

That _really_ wasn't like Sakura, to be neglectful.

Sasuke whirled around and made his way down the hall to room four.

He opened the door and looked around in surprise to find it empty.

He was assuming the patient may still have been there…..

Sasuke quickly checked the room.

The bedding was rumpled, as if someone had been placed it in and gotten up.

No tools were out, no procedure carts…

Sasuke took another step and his leather boot slipped on something.

He looked down to see blood.

Red, wet blood on the floor.

A small trail of crimson was dotted across the floor, ending with two drops on the large window sill.

The window was big and it was half open, half shut.

But the window was not at a straight angle, it was crooked.

As if the person who had shut it had been in a terrible hurry.

Sasuke grit his teeth.

Sakura wasn't being late and she wasn't being neglectful.

Sakura had been abducted!

When Sasuke reviewed the events of the day, he growled.

The Uchiha heir had a pretty good idea of who would have done this…

Fortunately, he had learned a lot about tracking over the years and in a split second, Sasuke lept out of the window and picked up the trail.

Apparently, he would have to use more severe methods to teach that loan shark not to steal from the Uchiha clan.


	6. Chapter 6 - Captive Love

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The burly man laughed as he slung Sakura to the ground.

He had taken to the pinkette to his hideout, which was located directly underneath a grocery store in the small village.

Several of the burly man's associates idled in the dingy room, plotting their next schemes and trading ideas about how they should approach their next targets.

"What's that?" A skinny man asked, pointing at the unconscious pinkette.

The burly man smirked. "A high price."

The other men laughed as the burly man watched Sakura, waiting for her to stir.

—

Sasuke grimaced as he stealthily made his way through the small village.

He had to be careful….

There could be a trap waiting for him around any corner…..

Once he had made it to the grocery store, he blinked.

Why would…..

No, this couldn't be.

There's no way the man would have taken Sakura to a grocery store.

There had to be something that he wasn't seeing….

Sasuke walked in the little shop and paid attention to all of the walls.

Nothing.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

An idea came to him.

In an instant, he made his way out of the back door to inspect the other side of the shop.

There had to be something here….

Sasuke cautiously put his hand on the wall and slowly began to run over the surface of the wood…..

Painted the same color as the wall, Sasuke smirked triumphantly when his hand came in contact with something…

A latch.

Silently, the Uchiha heir gently unhooked the latch and pulled the door open.

In the blackness that laid behind it, Sasuke could make out the vague outline of steps.

He could hear the gruff laughter of men coming from the bottom…..

His eyes narrowed as he also heard a familiar voice.

He was right.

The burly man had taken Sakura.

—

Sakura's green eyes cracked open slowly.

She could see a dark room at first, a single, bright light hanging in the middle of the room…..

Sakura blinked slowly.

There, in the room, she could make out the vague shadows of a few men…..

What happened?

Where was she?

The last things she remembered swirled in her mind….

The hospital…

Her shift…

Sasuke….

The patient….

Sakura's eyes snapped open at that thought, hearing the sound of thick, heavy boots walking towards her.

The pinkette looked up as the man stepped into view.

The patient!

She recognized the burly man now.

Her mind flooded with memories as he looked down on her with a sly grin.

Anger clouded Sakura's green eyes as she pushed herself up."Who are you?! Why have you brought me here?"

"Shut up." The man said roughly as he placed a foot on Sakura's bruised back, intending to push her back down.

The pinkette glared at him and before he could stop her, she reached behind her and caught his leg, taking it in her hands, she twisted it, hurling him through the air with a great cry.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" The man yelled in shock and pain.

Sakura used her enormous strength to sling the massive man against the wall in the far corner of the room, his back and head slamming against the stone.

Sakura took in a deep breath as the man's comrades hurriedly came to circle around her threateningly.

Admittedly, they were largely intimidated by her display of force, but there was no way they'd let a girl disrespect their friend.

Sakura was still shaken and dizzy, but she prepared to fight, holding up her fists as the first one stepped forward.

"ACK!"

Her attacker looked over towards his right, in the direction a noise had just come from, noticing one of his friends was now missing from the circle.

Oh well.

He would deal with that in a minute.

Sakura's attacker turned back to her.

"AAGH!"

He turned to the left.

Another friend gone.

The light was dim in the room and this second disappearance was unnerving, but….

"GAA!"

"ARGG!"

"HELP!"

One by one, each man disappeared from the circle, seemingly bested by some invisible force, until it was just the man and Sakura under the bright, hanging lightbulb.

His nerve seemed steady as he once again took a step towards Sakura.

Sakura put up her fists again to fight, looking directly into his eyes.

His cold, beady eyes.

Sakura was still looking into those cold eyes as they rolled backwards into the man's hand and he collapsed on the stone floor in front of her.

Sakura blinked for a second until she saw a dark-haired man, wearing a cape standing there when the man fell.

Sakura's eyes lit up in exuberance, "Sasuke!"

The pinkette almost squealed, running forward and throwing her arms around the Uchiha.

Sakura had defeated Akatsuki before, of course she could have easily handled these thugs….

But she was so touched that Sasuke had come to her rescue!

"Sasuke!" Sakura repeated as she ran, as best she could, over to the Uchiha heir and threw her arms around him with a bright smile.

"Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke said in a very low, serious tone. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Sasuke! You came to help me!" Sakura chirped.

Then her hug became a little less superfluous.

She pulled back to look at him. "Why?"

Sasuke's eyes were very deep as he looked down at the pinkette.

The Uchiha heir placed both of his hands on Sakura's face, using his thumb to gently stroke her chair.

There was no humor and no sarcasm as he spoke.

"Because you belong to me."

The intensity of his gaze and the sincerity of his voice made Sakura's cheeks turn pink and her knees go weak.

"Sasuke, I—!" Sakura began.

But it was too powerful of a moment to speak.

Sasuke had already spoken everything they needed to say, everything they needed to hear.

Sasuke cut off the words flowing from Sakura's cherry lips, engulfing them with his own, his fingertips clutching her face…..

Sakura gasped for breath as she returned the kiss, each pulling away after their both pulses were racing.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, his chest heaving.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with wide, expectant eyes.

"You belong to me." Sasuke growled again.

Just as in their first date, the air between them was thick with tension.

This time, though, it was a very different tension.

Before Sakura could respond, Sasuke had taken her by the hand and began to move.

They ran out of the hideout….

They ran out into the street…..

They ran to Sasuke's apartment…..

Then he closed the door.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was pressed against that door, as Sasuke gently but firmly pinned her underneath him.

His body language was dominant and possessive, but the gentleness of the hand he placed on her waist and the tenderness in his kiss were soft and loving.

Neither spoke as their kisses became more and more heated.

Neither spoke as their clothing was systematically stripped away by the other.

Neither spoke as they laid down.

Neither spoke until Sasuke looked down on Sakura, gliding over her until two bodies became one.

His gentle touches and his loving hands were simply too much for the pinkette to take, and when her pleasure finally blossomed to its fullest, her nails raked Sasuke's hips as she called his name,

" **SASUKE!"**

The Uchiha heir's Shinobi pride only allowed him to grunt when he too reached his climax, buried inside who he considered now to be completely his, but his voice was cracked, low and sensuous as he kissed Sakura's neck afterwards and whispered, "Sa-ku-ra….."

After Sasuke had claimed her, body and heart, he laid down on his back and pulled Sakura onto his shoulder.

The pinkette curled up to him as rain began to splash against the window.

For several moments, they simply breathed together in the thundering silence.

Both were too tired to speak, but much too excited to sleep.

"Sasuke…" Sakura began slowly.

She didn't really have anything to say, she just wanted to see how he would respond.

Sasuke looked down and took his index finger, poking her forehead with a serious face.

"You belong to me."


	7. Chapter 7 - What!

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

Sakura spent the night at Sasuke's humble apartment.

It was the best night's sleep she had in a long time.

Complete peace, true rest.

When the sunlight of a fresh new day came streaming through the curtains, the pinkette was still snuggled up in the Uchiha heir's arms.

Both of them woke, but neither opened their eyes.

Not yet.

Just one more minute…

Neither wanted to admit that the night was over.

The arrival of daylight meant they would have to part.

Sasuke could delay his errands for the day, but Sakura's hospital shift started at 8 o'clock sharp.

She had no choice.

Green eyes opened first.

Sasuke grit his teeth when he felt her stir in his arms.

It was over now, the night…..

Their wonderful night together was gone.

Inevitably, Sakura would soon say…..

"Sasuke-kun, I…...I have to go."

The raven-haired male internally flinched as he heard those words leave her pink lips.

No!

He wasn't ready!

He wasn't ready for Sakura to leave yet!

After all these years, they'd finally come together!

It was so cruel to think he had to part with her, yet so completely unavoidable!

Sasuke gripped her tighter as if the bed would crash through the floor and Sakura would be pulled from him.

Sakura giggled and flipped over onto her stomach so she was eye to eye with him. "Sasuke, I REALLY have to GO."

Uchiha eyes widened as realization struck him.

"Oh, I…...uh, sorry!" Sasuke instantly released her as a blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks.

Sakura stood and trotted off to the bathroom.

Sasuke nervously adjusted the blanket.

Well, that was awkward.

Sasuke thoughtfully fluffed up the pillows and by the time Sakura returned, he had moved the disheveled bedding around to make an enticingly cozy little nest, hoping to ensnare the pinkette and have her with him for a little while more.

When Sakura saw Sasuke lying there, waiting on her, the pinkette felt her heart melt.

The covers were soft and warm, the pillows piled up high, and Sasuke was lying there, watching her with hopeful onyx orbs.

Oh, how nice it would be to just crawl back in beside of him for another hour…

Or five…..

She knew she couldn't.

Sakura sighed and gave him a sad smile. The medical nin tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she spoke, "Sasuke, I can't. I've got to get to the hospital. You're going to make me late."

The Uchiha heir's heart was pierced by disappointment as he watched his lover walk away, watched her clean up and put on her uniform.

His eyes ghosted over her curves in an appreciative stare as she prepared for work.

Sasuke loved Sakura.

Sasuke knew that now.

Sasuke's heart began to beat faster even though Sakura was across the room.

They were together now, at least in a sense.

Sasuke would marry Sakura…

Maybe one day, they would have…

A family?

That thought sent bolts of anticipatory electricity pulsing through the Uchiha heir's body.

He smirked as he gave a delayed response to Sakura's previous statement. "In more ways than one…."

"What?" Sakura asked as she finished putting on her hospital outfit.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied quickly, wiping the smirk off of his face.

Sakura would find out for herself one day.

Sasuke wouldn't be the last Uchiha forever…...

"See you this evening?" Sasuke asked as Sakura leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss goodbye.

Sakura glanced down Sasuke's abdomen then back up to his gaze coyly. "Actually, I have plans with a friend from the hospital."

For just a moment, Sasuke missed the fact that she was joking.

His face turned from a mixture of lust and passion to pure rage.

Sasuke half-sat up in the bed and reached to grab Sakura before she laughed, "Sasuke, I'm kidding!"

Sasuke's stare didn't lose its seriousness.

The joy left Sakura's eyes as he pulled her so close that his breath hit her face.

"That's not funny, Sa-ku-ra…..." The Uchiha heir purred dangerously.

Sakura's cheeks began to pinken as his hand slid down, coaxing her entire form onto the bed again.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! It was just a joke!" Sakura squirmed as Sasuke playfully pinned her down.

"Now I'll have to spend all morning teaching you again who you belong to." Sasuke sighed as he unzipped Sakura's blouse and began to slide off her skirt.

"Sasuke!" Sakura laughed in mock protest.

It may not have been all morning, but Sakura was quite stubborn.

She was very late to work that day.

—

Later, that afternoon, Sakura found herself midway through her rotations wishing she had never come in.

It seemed her work was soon coming to a close in the small village.

By the end of the week, she would need to return to Konoha.

Far away from this little village….

Far away from Sasuke…..

The usually chipper pinkette wore a melancholy frown the entire afternoon after receiving the dismaying news.

Her frown deepened as the clock grew closer to seven.

Several of her coworkers asked if she was feeling alright, since it was so unlike Sakura not to be smiling, pleasant, and in a wonderful mood.

Of course, she quickly put on a fake smile.

Of course, she couldn't tell her coworkers.

Sakura sighed to herself when she had a moment between patients.

She was going to have to be apart from Sasuke again.

Sasuke…..

How would she ever tell Sasuke?

—-

When it was a quarter after six that evening, Sakura finished up with her last patient and washed her hands.

She let out a breath as she dried them off with a couple of paper towels and collected her purse, heading to the tiny restaurant.

Sasuke…..

Sasuke was going to be so disappointed.

He was still doing his travels, when would they even see each other again?

Sakura walked numbly through the village streets.

She had been foolish, she had become comfortable, here, in this village.

She had become comfortable with her and Sasuke's routine.

She had been very, very comfortable last night during their love making.

But a kuniochi's life wasn't about comfort.

It was about duty and honor.

Sakura knew that despite his misdeeds in previous years, Sasuke respected those two things.

He would understand.

That did not mean he would be happy about the news.

Sakura walked into the small restaurant, tuning out the noise of the other customers that buzzed all around her.

Sasuke was already there, as he was every night, waiting for her.

He waved even though he always selected the same table in the corner.

Sakura waved back, approaching the table, and taking her seat across from him.

Sasuke wore the same stoic expression on his face but Sakura could see the mirth dancing in his dark eyes.

He was happy to see her.

In turn, Sasuke could also see how much the light had vanished from Sakura's green orbs.

For some reason, for once, Sakura didn't seem happy to see him.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sakura greeted him as their gazes met.

She failed to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked quickly.

Sasuke was never one for tedious fronts.

Something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was.

"Did you have a bad day?" He asked as tears welled in Sakura's eyes.

"Yes…..no….I…...its…" Sakura stumbled for words as she fought the tears that were welling in her eyes.

"Do you feel ok?" Sasuke asked, his face tense now with genuine concern.

She had to tell him.

There was no hiding.

"I have to go back to Konoha soon." Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

His heart shattered.

Sakura had to leave him…

No more dinner dates.

No more late nights together.

He would be alone on his travels again.

How could this be?

"What?!" Sasuke gasped.

He would have to work faster.

Sasuke craved her, Sasuke wanted her.

He needed to be with Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8 - Going Home

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke almost shouted across the table.

No, this…..

This couldn't be!

He and Sakura were having such a lovely time together in the little village.

Naruto had sent her here to work!

She couldn't possibly have finished already!

It was the sadness in her eyes that told him the truth he did not want to hear.

Sakura shyly glanced down. "I…..I thought I would be able to stay longer. Really, I did. They just told me today at the hospital…..I don't have a choice."

The pinkette glanced up and saw the frown of absolute disappointment on the male Uchiha's face.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura pouted.

Sasuke looked down at the table and grit his teeth.

"When are you leaving?" He asked quietly.

His jaw relaxed.

He seemed to be quietly coming to grips with the unfortunate news.

"By the end of the week." Sakura replied.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke's raven-black hair was hanging down so Sakura couldn't see his eyes.

Was he sad?

Angry?

"Thursday or Friday?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blinked.

"Um….I'm not really sure, probably Friday? I'll have to pack and everything." The confused pinkette replied.

Sasuke thought for a minute.

"Friday." Sasuke repeated, as if he was both processing what Sakura had just told him and telling her she couldn't leave until Friday.

Sakura frowned.

Sasuke went from surprised…. to upset…. to strange.

Sasuke sat there quietly for a moment, looking at the woman across from him intently.

Sakura returned his gaze, a frown of worry creasing her brow.

"So, how was your shift?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, besides the news, it was alright." Sakura replied with a smile. "How did your work go today?"

And the two eased back into their now usual nightly conversation, as if the discussion of Sakura leaving had never happened.

After Sasuke and Sakura finished dinner, they left the restaurant and took a pleasant evening walk, as if the discussion of Sakura leaving never happened.

Once the walk was over, they came back to Sasuke's apartment and made love again, as if the discussion of Sakura leaving never happened.

Afterwards, while Sasuke lay sleeping, Sakura clutched onto his chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

No matter how much they both wanted to pretend it wasn't, Friday was coming.

And Sakura's departure of the village was going to happen.

—-

That was Monday night.

Tuesday morning, Sakura woke and stretched out her arms.

Her eyes were still closed but she intended to crawl on Sasuke's chest for a quick cuddle before work.

Her arms landed on an empty bed, brushing the bare sheets.

The pinkette's green eyes snapped open and she quickly whirled around in bed to find that Sasuke had already woken, dressed, and left.

Sakura panicked and looked at the clock.

No, she wasn't late for work yet.

She didn't oversleep.

Sasuke has just gotten up very early.

Sakura frowned.

He wasn't trying to avoid her, was he?

Sakura's face was tense with concern as she rose and padded to the bathroom to wash up for the day.

While she was brushing her teeth, a note caught her eye on the bathroom mirror.

 _See you at seven_ , was scrawled onto the paper in Sasuke's handwriting.

The pinkette smiled with the toothbrush still in her mouth.

Of course Sasuke wasn't trying to avoid her!

Sakura spit out the excess once her teeth were clean.

She looked up into the mirror as she wiped her mouth dry.

And nothing would change between them once she went back to Konoha, right?

—

Tuesday night went normally.

Sasuke met Sakura.

They ate, walked, made love, and then spent the night together.

Wednesday was the same, with Sasuke again rising early in the morning, long before Sakura.

On Thursday morning,Sakhra was the first one to wake.

The pinkette was waiting when Sasuke rose hours before his usual waking time.

"I can't eat with you tonight." Sakura said quietly in the breaking light of dawn.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, not seeming to be particularly bothered.

"I have to pack." Sakura sighed.

"We can't spend the night together." Sasuke declared as he stood and began to dress.

Sakura was visibly upset.

"Why not?!" She whined.

"Because I have something very important to do." Sasuke said secretively.

"It's my last night! Our last night! Tomorrow's Friday! I'll be leaving!" Sakura pleaded, exasperated.

Sasuke walked over and knelt down by the bed, his onyx eyes looking into green orbs.

"Sa-ku-ra…." Sasuke spoke softly. "Do you trust me?"

Sakura felt a little ashamed of herself now, for some reason.

"Yes, of course, I trust you, Sasuke." The pinkette nodded, her eyes searching his face.

"Then we can't spend tonight together." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura huffed and started to say something in protest, but as she opened her pink mouth to speak, Sasuke lifted his fingers and poked her forehead.

"Sasuke…." Sakura sighed, defeated, as she watched him leave for the day, possibly for a very long time.

Sakura felt tears well in her eyes.

Tomorrow, she would be gone from this village and they would be apart.

What did he have to do that could not wait until tomorrow night?

—

Thursday night was the first night that Sasuke and Sakura had not shared dinner together for a long time.

Sakura spent the evening packing and wiping away tears.

Sasuke spent the evening on his secret errand.

After all of her bags were in order and her apartment cleaned for move out, the exhausted pinkette laid down in bed and covered up with the blankets.

Sasuke hadn't mentioned anything about having breakfast together tomorrow or stopping by to see her off….

And it wasn't that Sakura expected him to….

It was just that…

As close as they had become and as much had blossomed between them, Sakura hoped he would at least say goodbye.

—

The sun rose high on Friday morning.

Sakura normally loved to wake up and smell the fresh scent of a new day, but today….

Today was different.

Sasuke has not contacted her.

There were no knocks on her door, no notes, no calls.

Silence.

Nothing.

The pinkette chuckled to herself as the final inspection of her apartment was performed and she handed in her keys.

Disappearing…..

That had always been one of Sasuke's best skills.

Sakura walked down the stairs of the apartment building and out onto the street.

Despite the fact that her heart was breaking on the inside, she wore a brave smile on her face.

The streets of the tiny village bustled with citizens going here and there, completely unaware of the pinkette's inner struggle.

When she passed by the small restaurant her and Sasuke frequented, Sakura did not look over.

There was no point.

Sasuke wasn't there waiting for her now.

A small piece of her knew that he may never be again.

Sakura resisted the urge to let herself show her emotions and weep as she made it to the village gate.

Clutching her bag in her hand, she turned slowly to take one last look.

She thought it may make her sadness worse, but surprisingly, looking at the small village made her happy.

She had good memories here.

She had done well and completed her mission, made new friends, and had shared positive experiences in the small village.

With and without Sasuke….

But it was time to go home now.

Behind Sakura, a voice called out from the path that led to Konoha, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Are we gonna stand here all day or what?"

The pinkette's green orbs widened and she whirled around to see Sasuke standing on the path, his bag in hand, arms crossed impatiently.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"I was up all night finishing my business here. How long are you going to keep me waiting? Let's get moving!" Sasuke called.

In an instant, Sakura sped over and happily walked side by side with him as they began their journey back.

"Sasuke-kun, why did you want to come back with me?" Sakura asked.

She knew the answer.

She just wanted to hear him say it.

Onyx orbs tried to be stoic but Sakura saw the softness in them as Sasuke glanced over at her. "Because you belong to me, and we belong together."

And so they started their long journey home, not as team members, not as comrades, not as friends, not as enemies…..

But together, as a couple.


	9. Chapter 9 - Uchiha's Cherry

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Naruto! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

Sasuke and Sakura took the long journey back to Konoha together, side by side.

It took several days, and several, private, passionate nights, but eventually they made it to the village gates.

Naruto was both thrilled and surprised to see both of them and welcomed the pinkette and the Uchiha heir with a large banquet.

Sakura was overjoyed that she and Sasuke were together…

That she and Sasuke were finally in Konoha, together….

But something told her not to get too comfortable again.

After they left the Hokage's banquet, Sasuke followed Sakura to her home and they made love.

…..Just as they had done during their evenings in the small village.

Lying beside of each other afterwards was when Sakura dared ask the question she didn't want to know the answer to.

"Sasuke-kun, are you leaving again?" The pinkette questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke was lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he answered. "Yes."

Sakura was expecting that answer, but that didn't make it any easier to bear.

The pinkette's heart sank.

"Oh." Sakura said simply.

She frowned and rolled on her side, away from Sasuke, and closed her eyes to sleep.

She couldn't help the tear that slid down her face.

"Sa-ku-ra…." Sasuke purred in a low whisper.

The pinkette's green orbs snapped open in surprise as Sasuke wound his arms around her from behind.

"Just because I have to go doesn't mean I won't return. My business was finished in that village, yes, but that doesn't mean that my travels are over. Unfortunately, I still have several sins to rectify." Sasuke cooed to her, kissing her shoulder gently. "But my journey won't change what's happened between us, and it certainly won't change my feelings for you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I love you, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Sasuke!" Sakura cried through tears of happiness, turning over in the dark to kiss him deeply.

It didn't matter to her now that he was leaving again.

Sasuke loved her.

He really loved her!

He admitted that!

Their time together was meaningful to him!

And one day…..hopefully….he would return.

And that was all that Sakura needed…..

….at least, in that moment.

—-

Sasuke stayed in Konoha with Sakura for a week before he departed again.

Every night, while he was in town, the pair had shared dinner together, and spent their evenings in each other's arms at Sakura's place.

Sakura cherished their time together, choosing not to dwell on the fact that Sasuke would soon be apart from her again.

The morning he left, the pinkette walked with him to Konoha's main gate.

Sasuke took a step onto the path that led from the village to the world beyond.

He turned to look back at Sakura.

Sakura took a step towards him, reluctant to let him go.

Sasuke looked down at her seriously and bent forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, then pulled away.

A breeze blew past and both pink and raven-black hair was rustled in the wind.

Sakura was waiting on him to speak.

"I will return, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke reassured her.

He raised his hand and poked Sakura's forehead.

Sakura recognized that as Sasuke's most meaningful gesture of affection and attachment.

"I'll be waiting, Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke turned and walked down the path.

Sakura wistfully watched him go, but this time, she did not follow him.

She would wait a thousand years for Sasuke.

But…..

She hoped he was not gone that long.

—-

And so Sasuke went to complete his personal mission.

He traveled from place to place, land to land, village to village.

Most of the time, he was alone.

But he never felt alone.

All he had to do was think about Sakura and it instantly felt like the pinkette was with him.

Sometimes, when he sat around the fire after a long day, he would imagine what they'd be talking about if the pinkette was there with him.

On cold nights, he would imagine Sakura was next to him, beside him, in his arms, and he could almost remember the exact warmth of her skin.

Sasuke needed to do his traveling.

Sasuke needed to rectify his sins, to cleanse his heart.

But he looked forward to the day when his traveling would be over.

He wanted to be with Sakura.

—

While Sasuke was away on his journey, Sakura threw herself into her work.

She happily accepted any and all missions and duties that the Hokage assigned to her.

The more Sakura stayed busy, the less time she had to miss Sasuke.

In the early mornings, when she woke, she always looked over at a picture of the Uchiha heir that she kept on her nightstand.

It didn't make her sad to see his face.

It made her force herself to concentrate.

It kept her focused.

Sakura was determined to work hard and be the best medical nin, the best kunoichi she could possibly be.

Because when Sasuke came home, she wanted him to be proud of her.

She wanted him to be glad he had chosen her as his own.

Sakura was working hard to become a woman worthy of the Uchiha clan.

She was working hard for Sasuke.

—

And time slowly passed…...

Days into weeks.

Weeks into months.

Months…

Months and months and months…..

After a long day at the hospital, Sakura sighed to herself as she stopped by the grocery store on her way home.

She purchased a couple vegetables for some soup she was making for dinner.

Then she walked back to her apartment.

She sat the bag down on the counter when she walked in and turned, closing the door behind her.

"Sa-ku-ra….." A familiar, low voice whispered to her from the darkness of the room.

Sakura's green eyes widened and she quickly turned on the light.

There was Sasuke, sitting on her sofa.

A small smile appeared on his lips at the shocked but joyous expression that washed over Sakura's face.

"Sasuke!" The pinkette gasped.

The Uchiha male stood up as she raced over.

He opened his arms and she ran into them, squeezing him tightly.

Sasuke embraced the pinkette just as snugly, giving her a long languid kiss.

It was a seemingly never ending kiss as Sakura jumped up and Sasuke's hands cupped her bottom.

Their lips met as Sasuke stumbled into the bedroom, hungry to be with the woman he loved once again.

And just like those nights in the small village, Sasuke and Sakura made love.

This time it was different…..

It was a happy reunion, the reiteration of a silent commitment they had made to each other.

"I want to get married." Sasuke said simply after they finished while Sakura laid on his shoulder, his fingers absent-mindlessly playing with her pink hair.

Sakura drew in a breath.

But then she frowned.

Was…

No, oh no, she hoped not.

But she had to know.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura began slowly. "Are….are you leaving again?"

"No." Sasuke replied.

Sakura's heart soared!

"My travels are over. I want to get married now. I want us to be together." Sasuke explained in his simple way.

"Why?" Sakura giggled, looking up at him.

She knew why.

But she wanted him to say it.

After all this time, she just wanted to hear him say it…...

"Because you belong to me, and I love you." Sasuke replied, looking down at her with a smirk as he dropped her hair and tickled her neck with his fingers.

Sakura burst into a fit of happy giggles.

He was right, though.

Sakura belonged to him, just as much as he belonged to her.

Sakura married Sasuke and they had a daughter, Sarada.

But even as the years passed, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were both grateful for the time they had spent in that little village.

It was there, isolated, in the quiet, that they really connected with each other.

In the quiet, Sasuke had been able to appreciate just how beautiful his cherry blossom truly was.


End file.
